


The adventures of potato man and the case of the syrian civil war

by EthanChow



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanChow/pseuds/EthanChow
Summary: dont read, dont bother





	

The adventures of potato man and the case of the syrian civil war.  
By Rusty Shackleford  
The location of the depicted events has been removed for the safety of those  
involved and not because the author was too lazy to come up with an exact location

It was a dark and stormy night, the shelling seemed to have stopped for a brief period of peace in the syrian city of ______. Our hero, Mark, is sitting in a corner of a dark room lit solely by a small candle on the window sill, his trusty sidekick Annie sat hunched over on the bed. The plaster on the walls was cracked and uneven. A white coat shown through underneath the newer pale yellow paint. The floor is dusty, the shaking of the building manages to free all kinds of small debris. The hotel had seen a lot. The sun was about to rise, everything usually calms itself during the day. Annie was completely over it, she just wanted to go home, but she couldn’t leave Mark behind, and he was determined to find people and give them a new life in the US. He had worked out a full proof and utterly genius idea to buy a russian nuclear sub and bring refugees over on it then have them set up shop in a warehouse. But due to budgetary concerns and a severe lack of creativity on his superiors parts he had to resort to smuggling them over on cargo ships like utter peasants. They had arranged to meet with a person who had made it his job to, as Mark put it, find people that wanted to GTFO, and get them TFO, but for the time being our heroes had to huddle in the dark for twenty or so minutes so that their unexploded bits wouldn’t get exploded.  
So that’s exactly what they did, barely a word was spoken over that period, even Mark who never seems to stop talking couldn’t bring himself to speak, just sit and wait in the slowly brightening room that they had paid to stay in, though they both knew that there was no chance that they would stay this close to the city again. Though they only had to be there a few more days. Their appointment with the GTFO dude was later that day and they had to finalize a deal with a shipping company the next, but for now Mark just wanted a cup of terran coffee, and and a non potato based breakfast. He grabbed his coat off of a stray nail in the wall he had hung it on and tilted his head towards the door looking at annie, “I was gonna grab breakfast you wanna come?” he asked. “Yea… Yea, I need to get out of here.” Annie’s eyes were wide open, but the circles under her eyes showed she was exhausted, she had had two hours of sleep at best. Mark pulled out his sat phone and dialed the man he had set up to meet, “hey, we’re gonna get breakfast. You know any place good you wanna meet?”...”Yea sounds good, where is it?”...”Yea we’ll be there in like 15 minutes.”...”cool, see you there.” He put the phone back in his pocket, and turned to face annie without ceasing to walk “ok, it’s just three blocks east of here. He’ll meet us there” he said. Annie nodded and they continued down the poorly lit hallway. Few of the wall mounted lights were functioning, most of the light flowed through gaps in the curtains. They rounded a corner and passed through a door onto the mangled streets of ______. Every third building seemed to be no more than a pile of rubble. Nonetheless, they proceeded. Walking east towards the less exploded side of town. The streets were abnormally empty. Usually the morning after a mortar bombardment the streets are filled with ambulance, and people rushing to and from the scene. If you disregard the fact that the city is in ruins it was actually a very nice quiet day for a walk around town.


End file.
